This is a Phase I/II study of the use of Indium labeled antibody administered into the peritoneal cavity of patients with ovarian cancer prior to surgery. The purpose of the study is to determine if the antibody will bind clinically unsuspected sites of ovarian cancer in the peritoneal cavity that are subsequently detected at surgery.